ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Four Arms
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros 'Appearance' 'Gwen as Four Arms' Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red-violet skin; and she has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. She inherited Gwen's hair but grew to pass-shoulder length with a hair clip, wore the uniform based on Gwen's original clothes but with shorts and lacks sleeves, wears dark-blue gloves and boots that leaves her hands and feet exposed. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. In Season 3, Four Arms gain new set of uniform; she have black section on the upper section and dark blue on the rest with white separated belt around the waist. 'Gwen 10,000 as Four Arms' Four Arms have shorter hair, slight muscle increase, a different uniform designs with no pants-legs and wore the Omnitrix symbol on the naval section. 'Ben Prime as Four Arms' Ben's Four Arms is much more muscular then the female and lacks hair, have a black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip and have a second set of pectorals on his second set of arms. He wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. 'Ryan McCrimmon as Four Arms' Ryan's Four Arms resembles Ben Prime's except his shirt is inverted, with the stripe being colored brown and his gloves are full-fingered and the Omnitrix is on his chest. 'Samurai Julie as Oni Bruiser' Julie's Tetramand form, dubbed Oni Bruiser, resembles the common female Tetramand but her clothes were altered in black samurai-esque armors with metallic hat-like helmet that houses the Omnitrix symbol. 'Powers and Abilities' Four Arms' most prominent ability is her enhanced strength, being able to lift several times her own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. Her strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks she can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. Her great strength even extends to her jaws and bite, allowing her to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of her hands together or slamming her fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times her own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. According to Omni, female Tetramands are traditionally stronger then the male, making her the second strongest Starter Alien. 'Weakesses' Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes her relatively slower than other opponents, and her size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. Her immense size also makes her an easy target for enemy attacks. As shown in The Animal Within, Four Arms is no match against Taurus Warrior. 'Trivias' *Four Arms always enter a panick whenever she gets defeated in an official battle (i.e. tournaments...) as the female must marry to the male who defeated her; as part of a running gag. *According to the info box in Sumo World, Oni Bruiser is an Offensive type, which increased the ATK and DEF by +8 while the agility only gain +5 increase. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Transformations